


Backshovel

by 8fred9



Series: Valentine/Niedermayer prompt [3]
Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Shovel Talk, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this:</p><p>I would really love to see Backstrom trying to give Niedermayer the shovel talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backshovel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie/gifts).



> Just a little quick thing made at work ;P

Backstrom was looking at all the different bottles of cleaning product under the sink, ironically none of them ever used on the barge but still bought by Valentine and wonder which one would render him blind the fastest. He was pretty sure that once blind he could convince Moto to be his seeing dog, if he told the big guy that it would get him out of his uniform faster, truly this plan was full proof.

“Sir? What are you…”

“No, no, no, no talking. You do not get to talk right now!” Worst thing was that Backstrom was used to Valentine leaving his one night stands on the barge while the younger man went out to run his errands. If he was feeling generous, once in a blue moon, he would even give them a beer and let them watch TV with him until the thief came back. But this…this was just to much.

“Where are your pants? Because there is nothing there I wanna see Niedermayer…nothing!”

He heard Niedermayer moved from the chair Backstrom had found him sitting in when he had awaken with a chicken nugget craving. Valentine naked in his kitchen, YES no problem use to it, Niedermayer in his brief sitting in his kitchen drinking milk, NO never wanted to see that, EVER!

Now that he didn’t have the ever present treat of seeing a pretty much naked Niedermayer, he took the time to think this situation more in details. The burly man was pretty sure he had bet money with his half-brother in case Valentine was able to lure the usually suited man to his bed. Well damn he might actually have to pay-up and he would congratulate the younger man on his win as it must have been more of a challenge than usual, but you had to admire the effort his half-brother must have put into this specific conquest. What Backstron had been expecting was for the sergeant to come out of the room with his clothes ready to leave, hopefully to do the walk of shame down the piers. But when he heard noise and turned to see, it was to see the younger man, now blissfully wearing pants and…a shirt that definitely belonged to Valentine…still barefoot.

“Niedermayer.”

“Yes sir?”

“Go.Home.”

The other man cheeks flushed pink and he started to fidget from one foot to the other not really meeting the burly man eyes.

“Hum actually sir, I would prefer to wait for Gregory’s return…that’s if you don’t mind?” What the actual…

“Why? Didn’t you got what you came from already? Didn’t have enough yet or…” Backstrom when he saw…anger…why was Niedermayer angry about?

The younger man had been the one to let himself be seduced he shouldn’t be angry with him for that, unless… The bare feet, the borrowed shirt, the way Niedermayer seemed comfortable enough to get up in the middle of the night to get some milk in his brief and wanting to stay and wait for Valentine returned instead of sneaking out. And hadn’t he just called Valentine by his first name with a damn smile on his face?

“YOU’RE DATING!” Niedermayer stopped fidgeting and froze equally surprised.

"Am I to assume by your reaction that Gregory hadn’t informed you of our relationship?”

“NO! No he didn’t! “Backstrom was reconsidering the blindness plan when another though occurred to him. “Since when?”

“Sir?Now he knew Niedermayer was trying to avoid this conversation and was playing dumb. Crossing his arms the burly man glared the younger man down with a raised eyebrow. “Today was, according to Gregory, our two months anniversary…sir.”

That was a problem, a very important problem to him. Valentine didn’t date, that was a known unspoken rule his half-brother had always had. No dating also meant that he would stay on the barge with Backstrom and wouldn’t leave the older man alone. Dating opened the possibility of the younger man leaving, but also the possibility of heartbreak and that wasn’t something he had ever seen from Valentine…and he was pretty sure it wasn’t something he would ever want to see.

“I’ll shoot you and make it look like an accident.” Niedermayer blinked in surprised and shook his head.

“You are, with all due respect sir, a terrible marksman. I would have time to take you down before a bullet could lodge itself in my flesh.” Why the man always had to make everything sound like he was a fiction writer with a love of poetry, Backstrom would never know.

“Poison?” The younger man looked at him and shook his head. Yeah it wouldn’t be his style and would be terrible at it. Knowing his luck Backstrom would definitely poison himself before making it to Niedermayer. Hit man were always bad ideas, drowning to obvious, strangling to physical…man killing someone was a lot of work when you really thought about it.

“Sir I understand what you’re trying to say and I would never hurt Grego….” Hurt Valentine, well that would piss him off, but it would be worst for...Haha!

“I’ll throw you to Valentine’s mother!” Niedermayer went still and very white. Oh yeah Backstrom had him there. Valentine mother might now be a religious freak but she had survived the streets and was not someone anyone would want to mess with, especially when it came to her son.

 “Message received sir.”

With a nod Backstrom grabbed a pack of beers to celebrate his victory over the younger man and walked back to his bed turning at the last minute with a glare in his eyes.

“And Niedermayer never ever let me see your legs again.”

“Yes sir!”


End file.
